gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Carmine
Private Benjamin Carmine (COG tags CSID 83B186-22AO3-SF) or rook by his squad mates and squirt by his brothers, was the brother of Anthony and Clayton Carmine, and a Gear soldier. Much like his brother Anthony, Benjamin is incredibly enthusiastic, reverent for veteran Gears, and fond of wearing a helmet. However, Benjamin is unique from Anthony in that he is a polite sort of soldier and will disregard the Golden Rule of the Gears if he sees a teammate down. However, perhaps thanks to frequent prompting from Marcus and Dom, this is the only time he will rush out of cover but he still has a better understanding of staying in cover than Anthony did. Biography Early Life Ben was the youngest of the Carmine brothers, and joined the army along with them. His brother Anthony was killed during the Lightmass Offensive, and the Carmine family regarded him as a hero for his role in the Offensive.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Welcome to Delta Training Under Marcus Ben joined Delta Squad before Operation: Hollow Storm as Sgt.Marcus Fenix's new trainee, and was a little clumsy at first. Lt.Anya Stroud commented that he was "green as grass". As he reported to Marcus outside of Jacinto Med, he dropped his gun on his foot. Marcus and Cpl.Dominic Santiago took him training, where they taught him how to use the Tac-Com, the Golden Rule of the Gears, how to reload and aim, and how to toss a Bolo Grenade. They spotted several Wretches during the patrol, and Ben nearly killed the three of them after he messed up throwing a grenade. After being trained and returning to outside the hospital, he was ordered to stay at the drop off point until called on his radio. (In the game, if Marcus doesn't train him, he orders Carmine to guard the spot he's standing on, where there's nothing to guard. As Marcus puts it, "Sounds like a good first assignment to me.") Raid on Jacinto Med However, Jacinto Med is attacked, and another squad of Gears rounds Ben up to fight. He has trouble reloading, and takes cover inside the building, where Marcus and Dom met up with him, along with Cpl.Tai Kaliso. They headed outside, and fought off the Locust attacking the hospital along with another squad. After the battle, Marcus told him that he did a good job. Ben reacted happily to being congratulated by Marcus, and tried (unsuccessfully) to get a high-five from Tai.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Desperation for Operation: Hollow Storm.]] Operation: Hollow Storm Assault on Landown Ben went with Marcus and Dom aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Pvt.Dizzy Wallin. They defended the rig from attacks on the road to Landown.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Rolling Thunder/The Big Push After they arrived, Ben and the rest of Delta, joined by Tai, whose squad had been killed, escorted the rig through the city streets. When the rig was pinned by mortar fire, Ben went with Marcus secured one side of a street while Dom and Tai took the other.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Roadblocks Ben and others defended the drill site while Dizzy prepared their Grindlifts, but just when they were about to drop into the Hollow, Skorge attacked. Ben, Marcus, and Dom were already secured in their lifts, but Tai jumped out of his and Ben's lift to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. The pods then started up, and the three Gears dropped into the Hollow.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Digging In Fighting through the Hollow Upon landing, Ben discovered his pod had gone off-course. He linked up with Echo-Five, and managed to contact Marcus and Dom, who told him to stay put, and that they were coming to get him. However, Ben and Echo-Five were attacked by a large group of Locust, and all of Echo-Five was killed. Ben was saved when Marcus and Dom showed up and helped him kill the attacking Locust. They then proceeded through the Hollow, assiting Omega-One,Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Scattered and destroying a Locust Forward base. Shortly after assisting Alpha-Two,Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Indigenous Creatures Ben had a conversation with the others on where they thought the Locust came from, and offered different threoies. He soon got some hints to his questions when they found a carved doorway, guarded by a Kantus monk. After fighting through another Locust postion, they witnessed the city of Ilima being sunk by the gigantic Rift Worm. Ben and the others were horrified by this.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Disturbing Revelations Battle in the Ilima Sinkhole After fighting through the sunken city, they were ambushed at the crash site of KR Five-Four and Charlie-Nine. While the Locust were closing in, Augustus Cole arrives and rescues them. They worked their way toward Cole's two remaining squadmates, Cpl.Damon Baird and Tanner, last known location.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling They find Tanner dead, and Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod. They let him out, and learn the Locust are capturing and torturing people. The five Gears then board a Torture Barge to free any COG prisoners. When they arrived on board, they found Tai in a holding cell. He was let out, and Marcus ordered him to come with them. Tai had a strange look in his eyes, and did not move. Marcus handed him a Gnasher Shotgun and turned to go. Tai looked at the gun, and used it to commit suicide. Marcus yelled in horror as Tai fell to the deck, revealing horrific wounds on his back. Benjamin stared in shock at Tai's body and couldn't believe what the Locust had done to Tai. After collecting Tai's COG Tags, the five of them then made their way to extraction point. As Delta Squad waited for the King Raven, they were attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrived, Ben covered Delta's retreat and was shot in the shoulder. He fell against the chopper and was pulled in by the team. As Ben lay on the chopper's floor, he revealed that the bullet that hit him did not pierce his COG armor. As he cheered that they had made it, the helicopter was hit by flying rubble from an approaching Riftworm. Ben fell - screaming - out of the chopper and into the creature's mouth. Delta Squad fell in shortly after, and they began their hunt for him.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Captivity Death in the Riftworm Unfortunately, Ben was attacked by Nemacytes and badly wounded. The rest of Delta arrived and chased off the parasites, but Ben's chest was burned to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds, he spoke to Marcus, saying: "Sarge?...I hurt Sarge... tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and...and.." Ben died from his horrific wounds, unable to finish his final words. Marcus collected his COG Tags, and a letter that he had written to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Delta was forced to abandon the body as a debris wall inside the Riftworm began to close on them.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude Legacy When Sgt.Bernadette Mataki was rescued from the Sinking of Jacinto, Marcus gave her a head count of the casualties. Ben was among those he mentioned. Like his brother, Anthony, he would be viewed as a hero for his sacrifice for the COG.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 26 Clay Carmine would immortalize Ben, along with Anthony, in the form of a tattoo.Gears of War 3 Personality and Traits Benjamin (like his brother Anthony) was "green as grass," but was able to survive most of the first day of Operation:Hollow Storm, whereas his brother was killed only hours into the Lightmass Offensive. Like his brother, he held the veterans of Delta in high regard and believed it was an honor to serve in the same unit that his brother "heroically" died in. To the end of his life, Ben remained unaware of how Anthony Carmine really died. Benjamin was also known for a love of fire as stated by Dominic Santiago after finding the flamethrower.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Dirty Little Secret Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *In Gears of War: The Quickening, Ben wears the same helmet as his brother.Gears of War: The Quickening *Ben Carmine's face is indeed the head of Minh Young Kim, as we are not supposed to see his "real" face. *Anthony and Benjamin Carmine both share some audio files for their voices in multiplayer for Gears of War 2. Merchandise Ben Carmine/"COG soldier" is an action figure for the NECA Gears of war series 3, released in early 2009. The figure is considered to be a rather rare figure and comes with a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:COG Category:Males